Liberté
by Zky29
Summary: Todos pensaban que sí. Que aquel hombre de treinta y tantos años podía contra todo y sobre todos. Unos decían verlo como un ídolo, otros, en cambio lo veían como un demonio disfrazado de ángel, un asesino, un guerrero de sangre fría como reptil. Cada quien tenía sus conjeturas. Creían en palabras que corrían a través de los tres muros y sin embargo, nadie sabía la verdad.


**LIBERTÉ**

Ojos caídos, cejas tan delgadas que entre pliegues guardaban su verdadera expresión, nariz perfilada y labios apretados. Su cara vacía y sus labios no querían soltar secretos y llorar con ellos. Se vislumbraba cansando. Su joven apariencia parecía agrietarse, irse a la borda en un solo día aunque ya era tarde y, mañana habría otro sol que alumbraría la enorme perdida y dejaría ir los sucesos como siempre había sido. Así debía suceder pero quizá esta vez sería…difícil.

Tan difícil como hace años con Isabel y Farlán.

Y esta vez eran cuatro. Cuatro perdidas y no dos. El doble de dolor, el doble de culpa y, por consiguiente doble terror en sus pesadillas, porque él, desde años que no tenía sueños limpios. Cuando ensucias tus manos, la sangre no solo penetra entre dedos, la sangre es lo de menos. Y, el dolor gradual carcome, se incluye en una vida que decidió matar para vivir. Luchar para sobrevivir y pelear para ganar.

Una vida, maltrecha que ya no tenía reparo. Él desde pequeño siempre sufrió, él tenía tanto dolor cargando que a veces se olvidaba que lo hacía. Se olvidaba que eso que en su pecho vivía no era normal, con el tiempo, con cada año que se iba y cada día nuevo, aprendió a vivir con la opresión. La asfixia. Con la muerte de miles de personas que diario se iban.

Desde pequeño y sin madre, señalado por las faltas de la misma. Sin padre. Desde que fue creado tenía ya tatuado ese dolor. Más no lo sabía porque no conocía que la naturaleza del humano no es cómo la que el sentía. Bajo su existencia, ni una sola vez hubo una risa. No había cobijo al llegar a casa, no había casa, no había nada más que un frío suelo en una construcción subterránea y nadie sabe si para bien o para mal, pero con la mano dura de su tío, aquel niño de madre prostituta había sido obligado a crecer cuando no debía. Se volvió un adulto sin comprender lo que ser niño implica. Fue disciplinado con más dolor. Y gracias al mismo aprendió a controlar el que ya yacía en sus huesos.

Aquellos huesos que cuántas veces se habían roto en entrenamiento. Y pese a ello, había vivido. Bueno, si respirar era vivir, él entonces tenía un gran privilegio.

Gracias a esa vida, podía cargar con las miles de muertes. Todos pensaban que sí. Que aquel hombre de treinta y tantos años podía contra todo y sobre todos. Unos decían verlo como un ídolo, añoraban poder tener su fuerza, determinación y nervios de acero. Otros, en cambio lo veían como un demonio disfrazado de ángel, un asesino, un guerrero de sangre fría como reptil. Cada quien tenía sus conjeturas. Creían en lo que sus ojos miraban, creían en palabras que corrían a través de los tres muros de la humanidad y sin embargo, nadie sabía la verdad.

Nadie sabía que tenía una obsesión por limpiar, ni mucho menos que, dicho padecimiento era un problema psicológico. Una manía que había tomado al sentirse sucio cada que mataba, cada que con sus espadas empuñadas para atrás cortaba nucas buscando aminorar la cantidad de bestias que en el mundo había, pero el mundo era inmenso y él era efímero.

Él quería estar limpio. Su mente había contenido tanta información, había visto la crueldad, la perdida, había visto la muerte, había sentido mil y un cosas y, no podía aguantar. Necesitaba encontrar una salida a ese infierno. La religión no era una opción. Él creía, claro que lo hacía pero no en una persona que vestía sotana y cantaba misa. Tenía sus propios ideales y miedos. Irrealidades basadas en mil espinas bajo sus hombros. Sucio y limpio.  
Y ese día no era la excepción.

Después de recibir las últimas ordenes de Erwin, se había alejado del equipo de Reconocimiento. Hanji Zoe le había llamado, él no se inmutó, siquiera la escuchó, solo deseaba llegar a casa pero la lluvia inesperada le resultó una distracción. La gente en las calles corría a todas direcciones buscando refugio y no podía pasar entre todos, tenía que, como si en los árboles avanzará, esquivar. Y estaba cansado, con la ropa más pesada por el agua y, un nudo en la garganta.

Oía los pasos de todos. Oía risas de niños jugando, oía a las madres regañándoles, pero a pesar de oír, él no escuchaba porque estaba fuera. Su cuerpo y mente aún seguían con el hormigueo del aire de afuera, su todo seguía con ellos, su conciencia con la libertad podrida y, sus pasos en las calles que no hace tanto había visto después de estar sumido en tierra. Cómo dolía.

Su tobillo estaba roto. Decidió entonces usar el equipo tridimensional de sus caderas para subir a los tejados y avanzar con más rapidez por vía aérea. Sin embargo la lluvia no le deseo seguridad. Los tejados estaban ya tan mojados y resbalosos. Nadie en condiciones como esas usaba el 3DM, nadie que no quería morir por un descuido entre manejo de las correas y los edificios grandes. Pero él ya moría en vida. No tenía que perder. Su tobillo estaba tan hinchado que ni lo sentía, sus manos ásperas apretaban los gatillos cada que lanzaba sus cuerdas entre la arquitectura de la ciudad para ir a casa y lo estaba logrando. Estaba.

-Confío en ustedes…

Su cabeza le traicionó.

Justo cuando saltaba para impulsarse, cayó. Cayó como un costal contra el tejado. Las tejas salieron disparadas ante el impacto, el sonoro quebrar se confundió entre huesos y ladrillos.

-Mierda.

Su mano derecha que aun empuñaba el gatillo estaba sangrando. La extremidad izquierda era similar y en su cara había una leve cortada en su mejilla. Temblaba bajo el frío que la lluvia había logrado infundir en su deteriorado cuerpo. Sonrió. Se sentía bien porque no se comparaba a lo que seguro sus cuatro compañeros de escuadrón sintieron.

Nunca un maldito titán le había infundado daño, ni lo había hecho caer al suelo y ¿la mierdera tormenta sí? ¡Ja! Sorpresas que da la vida. Una maldita tormenta sin truenos ni viento, una tormenta y no solo externa le había hecho romperse la madre sin necesidad de salir a explorar. Que ironía. Su propia tormenta.

Y con ella se levantó riendo. Se deslizó con un solo movimiento y con las gotas recorriendo su cara llegó a casa. Entró sin prender la luz, había vivido tanto en la oscuridad que veía a través de ella. Y ella a través de él.

Sus pasos pesados ensuciaron la alfombra. Dejó huellas de lodo en su camino hasta llegar al baño. Se miró en el espejo y no había mucho que ver. Estaba sucio. Tan sucio que creía jamás poder limpiar ese dolor. Pero, lo intentó.

Abrió la llave de agua y comenzó a humedecer sus manos, tallando la una con la otra buscando que la sangre fresca quitará la tierra, que se fundiera con la resequedad de la sangre vieja, que destruyera esa sensación de asco. Quería borrar con agua y jabón. Quemar las líneas de su destino tallas en su palma junto a las cortadas de su vida pero, extrañamente le estaba costando más trabajo del de siempre. Sí, porque así era día tras día. Expedición tras expedición, ese ritual. Pero hoy no iba acorde al siempre. El jabón no quería llevarse los rastros de suciedad y era como si de la gran herida de su palma, la sangre no quisiera parar y votaba más.

Entonces, dio una palmada en el agua acumulada bajo sus manos, quería desquitarse. ¿Por qué no se estaba limpiando?¿Por qué? Un sentimiento comenzaba a cubrirlo en sudor frío. Se mordió el labio sin darse cuenta que en el espejo, su reflejo bajo la luz de luna tenía más vida que en 30 años. Sus cejas se comprimían abriendo puertas secretas, sus ojos rojos, su nariz hinchada en busca de calar más oxígeno. Estaba vivo.

Él no sabía. Y buscó en su cuello el pañuelo blanco para limpiar sus manos y, las manos se limpiaron. Pero la sangre quedó perpetúa en el blanco lienzo. Y ahora había rojo en el agua, había rojo en el suelo, había rojo en la tela, incluso en sus ojos y en sus labios, en su mejilla y rodillas. Estaba cubierto de rojo porque estaba vivo. Respiraba. Sangraba. Levi Ackerman vivía.

No.

Él creía que aún no.

Entonces salió del baño, salió con el pañuelo rojo y perdido en la oscuridad de su pequeño cuarto tropezó con sus pies. Su tobillo punzaba y no pudo levantarse. Se resignó a quedar con las rodillas clavadas en la alfombra y sus manos recién limpias ensuciadas de nuevo en el lodo dejado antes. Sus ojos se abrieron la sentir tanta tierra y humedad juntas, llena de bacterias. Mierda.

Estaba desesperado. Caído dos veces, por sí mismo.

Pegó un puñetazo contra el suelo salpicando la suciedad y gimió al sentir como sus huesos rebotaban contra el duro asfalto. Su cara estaba comprimida, su cabello escurría y pronto de sus ojos, sin esperarlo y deseándolo desde hace tanto, las primeras lagrimas se colaron. Y luego de dos, ya eran siete, luego diez y, luego mil. Eran mil lágrimas que no había podido soltar desde años atrás. Cada una con un nombre tatuado. Era Isabel, era Farlán. Eran sus cuatro camaradas que había perdido hoy en batalla.

Eran, como en su espalda y capa, libertad.


End file.
